Dirty Diana
by Mom Rules
Summary: Ella se movía junto con ese frío tubo metálico atravez de su cuerpo, mientras la canción sonaba de fondo, dándole más vida a sus sensuales movimientos. Él la observaba deseoso de conocerla.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Drabble.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo)

Summary: Ella se movía junto con ese frío tubo metálico atravez de su cuerpo, mientras la canción sonaba de fondo, dándole más vida a sus sensuales movimientos. Él la observaba deseoso de conocerla.

Nota: El nombre del fic hace referencia al nombre de la canción de M.J. más aclaraciones en el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dirty Diana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pasos resonaron por la pista, entró segura y desafiante. La brillante luz entre toda esa oscuridad, dejaba apreciar su figura. Los colores no existian, solo el negro de su presencia, que se expandia.

Tomó el tubo entre sus manos y con agilidad, subio por el, enroscando sus piernas, como si una serpiente fuera. Con sus manos exploró su cuerpo, atrayendo las miradas, entre ellas unos intensos ónix.

Descendio y se aparto un poco, mientra la cegadora luz, la seguia. Le dio la espalda y se encorvó hasta tocar sus tobillos para comenzar a subir con sus manos sus piernas con sensualidad y delicadeza.

El estribillo llego y ella se acercó al caño, comenzando a danzar como si él fuera su partener. Movio sexualmente sus curvas por ese largo metal, enrosco una de sus piernas y se arqueó como si fuera a entrar en ella.

Él desde esa esquina observaba como depredador apuntó de atrapar a su presa. Deseando ser ese tubo metalico que atrapada con rudeza esas piernas largas y perfectas.

Ella se agacho contra el metal para comenzar a levantarse, moviendo sus caderas y glúteos, lentamente, siendo tocados únicamente por ese frío gris.

Él azabache suspiró con jadeo y paso la mano tras su cabello, la excitación golpeaba la puerta de su hombría. Y él deseaba tenerla, aunque no la conocía. El estribillo sono por tercera vez, con gritos feroces por parte del cantante.

Y ella se movio con igual brusquedad, tocando su cuerpo con su pequeñas manos, moviéndose atravez de ese metal, como si fueran uno mismo, revoloteando su pelo.

Apreto los puños, sentía que acabaría ahí y sin siquiera haberla tocado, desde su lugar pudo apreciar como la maya blanca estaba pegada a su cuerpo y el rosado de sus senos. Paso la lengua por sus labios, intento ver su cara pero la luz era demasiado fuerte, gruñó, tenía que haber ido más adelante.

El solo de guitarra llego y ella se abrazó al metal fundiendose, giro encima de él con pasión y energía. El final llego y ella descendió suavemente hasta tocar el piso liso con su pies descalzos.

Èl se levantó con brusquedad, si ella se iba ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ella dirigió una ultima mirada al público, y él pudo observa los bellos y poderosos orbes ojijade que la dueña del Dirty Diana poseía. Sonrió, hasta que ella desaparecio con sus finos pasos.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta la salida, respiró el aire fresco y sopló, una sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia se instaló en sus finos labios, el verde intenso no desaparecía de su mente.

Una puerta blanca a un metro de donde él se encontraba, se abrió dejando apreciar a una joven de cabellos rosados a espaldas, con una saco largo de color blanco protegiendo su cuerpo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron, un brillante verde contra unas negras pupilas. Sonrió aún mas arrogante. Oh ella era aún más hermosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola; bueno esta historia la verdad la escribí mientras escuchaba Dirty Diana del dios M.J y bueno, me imagine a una Sakura dando un show de striper y un Sasuke como observador. No puse la letra de la canción porque la letra no tiene nada que ver con la historia, espero que eso no les moleste. _

_Explicó algo, la parte de la luz y de que él no puede verle la cara lo saque de una pelicula. En fin, es medio raro ¿no?. Por ahí le de una continuación lemmonosa pero no sé. _

_Oe, ¿se enteraron? El cuatro de febrero tenemos un pequeño tomo de NS que mostrará como son Naru y Sasu con sus hijos. Aldnksndkdjjdjdjd -hard shippeo- que emoción. _

_En fin, ojala les guste este drabble_

_¿Reviews? _

_Ja Ne! _


End file.
